


[Podfic of] Let Steep for 4-7 Minutes

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>Sidney buys Geno a teapot every year for Christmas as a promise.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Let Steep for 4-7 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Steep for 4-7 Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980951) by [mriaow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mriaow/pseuds/mriaow). 



> Cover art by duckgirlie.

Length: 29:39

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Let%20Steep%20for%204-7%20Minutes.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Let%20Steep%20for%204-7%20Minutes.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
